One True Love
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: Finding the right person is hard. Not when its a WWE Superstars... Cena/OC and Morrison/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I dont own any wrestlers only characters I own is Riley. Rai is owned by Tosha (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss)**

**Finding The One**

Rai and her sister Rie have been traveling with their cousin Melina every since they lost their parents in a bar car wreck. Now that they are grown up they understand what happened and how things change really fast between them. Rai became more open while Rie shut everyone out of what she was feeling. The girls use to be so opened with everyone around them but losing their parents just change them so much that it was hard to explain to anyone. While Melina and Rie were getting their bags Rai was looking around for Nitro since he decided that he was going to travel with them. Nitro walked up with two guys that he worked with. Rai couldn't take her eyes off of the guy with huge muscles.

"Hey Rai. These are my friends John Cena and Randy Orton."

"Hi." She replied sweetly

John smiled and gave his nod to her

Randy was smirked "So your Melina's cousin?"

"Well Im one of her cousins I do have a little sister."

"Really? Nitro you lefted that out man." Randy stated

"I had a good reason too Orton."

John laughed "Burn Randy."

"Bite me Cena."

As they were arguing Melina and Riley walked up with their bags. Nitro smiled and took the girls bags kissing Melina and Rie on the cheeks. Rie watched the guys aruge of something retarded. Rai bit her lip trying to keep her eyes to herself but that was just to hard for her to do.

"Boys stop acting like children." Melina said

"Cena started it."

"No you did."

"Guys chill out before you scare my cousin away." Melina said pointing at Rie

"Im not scared of two over grown apes fighting I just want to get the hell out of here okay." Rie snapped before walking out of the door.

"Moody?" John said

"No she is just dealing with the lost of our parents a lot harder than me." Rai said before following her sister out

"Nice work guys." Nitro replied

They groaned "Sorry."

Melina just shook her head and went out to the car where she found Rie with her headphones on and Rai trying to get to talk which wasn't working. Melina got into the car with a sigh as the guys got into the car. They drove to the hotel with no one talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this fic. The only characters I own is Riley. Rai is own by my friend Tosha (**arayth3darkpr1nc3ss**)**

**Trying To Become Stronger**

At the arena Riley was sitting in Mel's locker room while Mel and Rai went to catering with Nitro and the rest of the guys. Rai looked around trying to figure out what to do about her sister shutting everyone and everything out. John and Randy on the other hand were arguing still about what happened at the airport.

"God would you two please shut the hell up." Mel snapped.

"What?" They said at the same time

"You fight like your married. You just need to stop cause in away its both of your faults."

"Mel has a point guys." Nitro replied

They groaned "Fine we will stop."

Mel rolled her eyes as they walked into catering and found a table. Rai sat down looking around at everyone and everything in there. John kept glancing at her she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen, but he didn't want to come on to strong like Orton always does. So he just kept his distances and just admire her beauty. Randy noticed John glancing between him and Rai, but didn't want to call him on it in front of her so he just waited to buy his time.

"So Nitro how are things?" Randy asked

"Good. Just helping out Santino for a little while."

Randy nodded

Meanwhile Riley had gotten bored so she went out to explore the world of wrestling and its arena. She never thought that she would feel so alone, but she did and she had no idea what to do about it since she didn't really talk to anyone like she should. She walked around for a little bit before she finally found catering and she looked in just to see everyone talking and having a good time. She missed being able to talk and interact with people, but she just lost her way of doing that. She watched her sister and it just made her feel more alone inside. She just wanted to get back what she had with people, but of course with everything falling down around her she just didn't know how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalmier: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas. I only own Riley and Raina is owned by me friend Tosha (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss).**

**Lifting Their Spirits…Or trying**

It has been a couple of days since the girls met Randy and John. Rai and Randy are close friends and of course talk like they are family more than ever. John on the other hand cant seem to talk to her right because of his feelings towards her. Everytime he would get around her he would just shut down completely and watch her with all of her beauty. Rie on the other hand has been hanging around with them, but really doesn't say to much. She just as quit as the day they met her.

"So John when are you actually going to talk to Rai?" Randy asked as they walked to the girls hotel room

"Shut up Orton. Im not like you and your playboy ways."

"John everyone can see that you like her a lot we just want to know if your going to make a move on her?"

"I said shut up."

Randy held his hands up as they got to the girls room. He knocked on the door and waited right along with John for one of them to answer the door. Melina opened the door with a sigh.

"Mel whats wrong?"

"Rie and Rai have been fighting all morning."

"About?" John asked

"well Rai is trying to get Rie to open up to her about their parents but Rie is just as stubborn as her father when it comes to sharing anything,."

John nodded

"I mean Rai is just trying to help her sister."

"we know Mel."

"I don't know if there is anything I can do to help Rie."

"Maybe we can try with both of them?" Randy suggested.

"How?"

"There is a fair in town today maybe we could get them out of the here."

"That does sound like a lot of fun. Ill go get them."

The guys nodded as they waited in the living room area. Melina walked out with both of the girls. Rai smiled at the guys while Rie just made a face of disappointment.

"Girls ready?" John asked

"Yeah." Rai and Mel said

"I don't want to go." Rie replied

"To bad Rie your getting out of this room if it's the last thing I do." Mel said

"fine but I am not doing anything." She walked out of the room

Rai sighed "Mel im sorry for the way she is acting."

"Rai its not your fault honey. Your sister is having a harder time dealing with their deaths than anyone in the family expected."

"I know I just wish I knew what to do."

"Me to."

"well lets get you girls out of here and have some fun." Randy said getting up

John nodded

As they walked out of the door Rie looked around the room again before getting onto the elevator with the rest of the gang. "_this is just going to be one hard day when no one knows what the date is . Why cant I just tell them and make myself better. Why am I always having problems with myself why is everything happening to me when my sister is so happy and making new friends. I wish I could just tell them but I cant and it looks like I never will find true love and my sister just might have the right guy for her" Riley thought to herself. Everyone got into Randy's hummer and head to the fair. Maybe just maybe this would lift their spirits enough for Riley to open up and for John to actually ask Rai out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Having Fun And Breaking Down**

**Discalmer: I don't not own any WWE Superstar or Diva in this fic. I only own Riley and Raina is owned by my friend Tosha (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss)**

**At the fair everyone seemed to be having a good time. Riley was starting to talk to some of the guys. Which was new for her since she really hasn't talked to anyone. Melina watched her with a smile she just knew that Rie was doing something that was new for her and she hoped that she would keep up with the progress that she was making. Rai on the other hand was talking with Randy and John.**

"**So how are you liking the WWE so far?" Randy asked**

"**Its okay. I like how you guys get to travel and see the world. That is something that I have always wanted to do." Rai replied watching her sister**

**John laughed :"It isn't cut out like you think it would be."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well for starters there are times where you can miss your flight and be late arriving to a show and then there are times where you just want a damn day off to be with your family."**

**Rai nodded. She didn't think about all of that, but wrestling is in her family blood line and it was something that she wanted to do. Randy looked around the park while John was trying to figure out what to talk to Rai about next. He never in his life had this much trouble with talking to women before, but Rai wasn't like any other woman either. There was just something about her that changed everything he thought about girls. **

**Rie on the other hand was actually getting along with Nitro. He was the first guy that she has talked to about anything dealing with her life since her parents passing. She told him so much about her that it shocked her that she was even talking about it.**

"**So what do you like to do?" Nitro asked**

"**Well I used to like singing a lot."**

"**What changed?"**

"**The fact that my dad was the one who showed me the ropes of the music industry like he did with my sister."**

"**Have you ever thought about him wanting you to continue with your music?"**

"**Yeah, but I really havent gotten the nerve to write anymore since they passed."**

"**Maybe you can. You just havent found the right song with lyrics."**

"**Maybe."**

"**Don't worry Riley you will find your music again and I will be right here listening when you do." Nitro replied**

"**Thanks." She said**

**The gang had so much with the fair that the time just flew by. It was 10 at night and they decided that it was a good time to head home. They all got into the car and headed out. Rie looked out the window unsure what to say or if she should say anything. Rai was listening to the radio thinking about what John said to her. She knew that she wanted to be a wrestler, but she didn't know if she could leave Riley so soon after her parents death with Riley not taking it well. She didn't want to worry herself to death about it so she just dropped thinking about it and went back to listening to the radio. **

**When they arrived to the house Rie got out and went straight to her room. Melina looked at Nitro who followed her. She didn't say much because her and Nitro had broken up due to her cheating on him with other guys, but she didn't know if she could accpet the fact that Rie was talking to him and not to her or Rai. She really couldn't do anything about it, but she was going to watch them closely. Rai walked into the house and sat down looking around at all the pictures. Mel noticed her look on her face.**

"**Rai are you okay?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah. Why do you ask?"**

"**Because you have a look on your face like something is bothering you."**

"**No Im fine Mel."**

"**Okay. Im here if you need someone to talk too."**

"**Thanks Mel. I going to head to bed."**

"**alright. Night."**

"**Night."**

**Rai got up and went into her room. She shut the door with a sigh and changed into her bed clothes. She kissed her parnets picture and got into bed closing her eyes she went to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming Clean**

**Disclamier: I do not own any WWE Superstar in this fic. I only own Riley and Rai is owned by my friend Tosha (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss)**

John sat in his locker room thinking. He was sure that he had feelings for Rai, but didn't know how to act on them. Then there was the case of her cousin Melina who is very overprotective of her cousins in everyway. She watches out for them and makes sure that no one comes in between their happy little family. Well not so happy at the moment, but they are working on that part very much. Rie has became closer to Nitro than anyone else and it really is scaring the hell out of Rai and Melina. Riley was close to both of them at one point, but now she is talking and hanging out with Nitro like its nothing. John knows for a fact that Nitro has a thing for Rie, but really isnt going to rush her into anything because of what is going on with her family thing right now.

Randy walked into the locker room with Rai right behind him. They had been talking about how much Rie had opened up to Nitro and how she has been hanging out with him more and more.

"I don't know what has gotten into her." Rai said

"Rai don't worry so much. Just be happy that she is talking to someone that she feels safe around."

"Randy she should feel safe around me and Mel. I mean we are her family."

"Maybe she doesn't need the family maybe she needs a guy friend like Nitro."

Rai sighed "Maybe your right Randy. I just wish she would talk to me and Mel some."

"I know you do, but give her time and she will."

She nodded as John walked out.

"Hey Cena."

"Orton, Rai." He said

"So how are things?" Rai asked

"Good. Just trying to figure out how to tell you something,." He said before he could stop himself.

"Tell me what?" 

He groaned "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"John tell me what is going on with you."

"Fine. I was trying to find the right words to ask you out?"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"John Cena wants to go out with little ol me."

"Yeah. So what about it."

"Well Cena I would love to go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

John jumped up and down screaming "YES!"

Randy shook his head as Rai started laughing "So I guess he does like me more than a friend."

"I could have told you that a long time ago, but then again I didn't want to crush his spirits."

She nodded "So when is this date?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

"Ill pick you up at 7:30."

"See you then Cena and good luck in your match."

"Thanks Rai." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door with a smile.

She smiled as she watched him leave. She couldn't believe that she was actually going out with John Cena tomorrow night. This just brighten up her night and made her think that Riley could use a friend outside of the family like Nitro. Only time would tell if it was going to last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting Ready for Their Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of the WWE Superstars in this fic. I only own Riley and Raina is own by my friend Tosha (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss).**

John was nervous as he got ready for his first date with Rai. He could believe that he was actually going out with her after all the trouble he had talking to her in the first place. Cena was never a shy guy when it came to girls. Many say if he was in Evolution like Randy was he would probably have been a bigger playboy than Orton. Randy walked into the room just to see John looking at himself in the mirror . He shook his head.

"Dude your going to be just fine."

"Randy shut up. Your not the best person to take dating advice from."

"Touchy Cena."

John rolled his eyes

**Back at Mel's house**

**Rai was in her room getting ready the best she could. She couldn't believe that she was actually going on a date with John Cena. She just wish Riley would talk to her more so she could share the moment with her. Mel walked into the room and smiled at her cousin. She looked just a beautiful as her mother did in that same dress.**

"**Rai you look great."**

"**Thanks Mel."**

"**Your welcome."**

"**I just wish Rie would say something to me."**

"**Rai I know what you mean."**

"**Mel don't be mad at the fact that she is talking to Nitro."**

"**I have no idea what your talking about."**

"**Mel I know you and Nitro had a thing in the past. I don't want you to be mad at Rie for hanging out with him."**

"**I'm not.'**

**Rai nodded not sure if she believe her cousin fully. Mel smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat down. Rai went back to finishing her hair and makeup. Rie on the other hand walked past the room with Nitro behind her. They walked into her room and sat down on her bed. They were going to be watching movies. Rai smiled slightly when she heard her sister's room door shut. Mel on the other hand was trying to keep her feelings inside. She hated the fact that her ex boyfriend is bonding with her cousin more and more everyday. She hated the fact that Riley was getting along with him so much and she couldn't help, but to think that Riley and Nitro could end up being an item after all was said and done. She just couldn't allow it she wasn't going to let her cousin have what she had for so many years.**

**John lefted the hotel and drove nervously . He looked out the window at the passing house going by as he drove. He smiled thinking that one day this could be him. He wanted that so badly that he could taste it. He smiled pulling up in front of the house. But that smile soon faded when he realize that it was moment of truth time. He took a couple of breathes and got out of the car. He walked up to the front door slowly and took another couple of breathes before knocking. He waited on someone to answer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Date!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas featured in this fic. I only own Riley and my friend Tosha owns Raina (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss)**

Rai smiled as she opened the door to see the look on John's face. John couldn't take his eyes off of her. She just looked so amazing . It was like the moon couldn't compare with her beauty to him.

"Hey John."

"Hey Rai. You look great!"

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself Cena."

He smiled "I try. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Bye Mel I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay..Have fun."

"I will." She said as she shut the door.

John smiled taking her hand and walking her to the car. He smiled as he opened the door for her and helped into the car. Then he got into the driver's side and started to drive. He started the car and backed out of the drive way. He smiled as he drove towards the spot he picked out for their date. He didn't want to tak her out to a restaurant just in case of things being uncomfortable for her. As he drove he turned on the radio trying to easie his mind off of how bad he wanted to kiss her.

He pulled up to the spot with a smile. He parked the car and got out walking over to Rai's side he opened the door for her and helped her out. She looked around with a smile. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life. He walked over to the blanket that was lit by candlelight all around. He helped her sit down before sitting down next to her. She smiled looking out at the water.

"I hope this isnt to much."

"No John. This is prefect. I hope you didn't go to much trouble for little ol' me."

"It wasn't that much trouble. Just wanted it to be special where no one would make you uncomfortable about being with the poster boy of the WWE."

Rai smiled "Thank you, but I wouldn't have been uncomfortable."

John nodded "Well lets just enjoy the peace and quit."

She smiled "Alright."

"So would you like something to drink?"

"That would be nice."

John smiled as he pulled out the bottle of red wine from the basket right along with two glasses. He poured them a cup and then handed her one. She smiled taking the cup from him and sipped at it. John looked out at the view before looking back at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be John?"

"I don't know. You just seem to be out of it."

"Im fine."

He nodded "You ready to eat?"

"Yes I am."

He nodded and opened the basket up. He pulled out three big catainers full of food that his mother made for him since he really didn't have the time to cook. He pulled out some plates and forks and started putting some food on each of the plates. He handed her plate and fork before grabbing his and started eating. Rai smiled as she took a bite.

"Wow this is really good."

"It should be. My mother took forever to make it."

"You had your mom make this John?"

"Yeah. Well Im not the best of cooks at the moment with me being the freaking poster boy of the WWE."

Rai laughed "Its fine. Please tell her I said it was delicious."

"I will be sure to do that."

They smiled as they finished eating. They talked about anything and everything. They walked along the side of the river and talked.

"I really did enjoy tonight John. Thank you."

"I did to and its not a problem."

Rai smiled

"Maybe we should do this again?"

Rai smiled widely "I would like that."

"Great." He looked at his watch "I think its time I get you home."

Rai nodded

They went back to the spot and started packing up everything. Once everything was packed they went to the car and put everything into the back. John helped Rai back into the car. He got in and drove back towards Mel's house. Rai was smiling the whole way there. John pulled up and parked. He helped her out of the car and walked her to the front door.

She looked at him "Thanks for a wonderful evening. I really had a good time."

"It was my pleasure."

"Well good night."

"Night." He said kissing her on the cheek

She smiled walking in the front door and shutting. Everyone was asleep. She smiled going into her room and laying down on the bed. She was thinking about how wonderful John had treated her and she knew that her parents would approve of him in a heartbeat. She closed her eyes and dirfted into a deep sleep. John smiled driving back to his room. He knew that she was the one for him. And he couldn't wait to make her his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Getting Riley's Trust**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or divas in this fic. I only own Riley and my friend Tosha (arayth3darkpr1ncess) owns Rai.**

Nitro has been working hard at being their for Riley. Its like things have changed with her over night. At one point Riley wouldn't speak a word to anyone and now she is talking to him more and more. He was glad that he was the person that she could trust right now, but in some ways he is falling for the girl that is talking to him. He didn't want to scare her off or away back into her none talking stage, but he just didn't know what to do or how to tell her that she was going to be safe with him. As time went on Riley and Nitro hung out almost every chance they got. Melina didn't like of course and it was because of Nitro being her ex boyfriend and then her cousin who suppose to be like a sister to her was hanging around her ex. Melina though _"Doesn't she know that if your family has already dated that guy that you shouldn't even try to get with him? What am I saying this is Riley we're talking about here? She wouldn't do that to her family…or would she? I have to stop them from happening, maybe Randy would like to be with her? I don't know but I have to try to keep them apart1"_

_Rai and John on the other hand have been dating for awhile now and they cant stop smiling around each other. As they walked down the hall they saw Melina staring off at something. They walked over to her and saw that she was watching Riley and Nitro._

"_Mel you know its not right to do this?"_

"_I know, but I just don't see what she sees in him to trust him so much and not her own family."_

"_Mel maybe she just needs someone outside of family to talk to."_

"_Well why not Orton or Kirk? Why does it have to be him?"_

"_Why do I get the feeling that your jealous Melina?" John asked_

"_Im not jealous Cena Im just unhappy at the moment that she trusts him more than me."_

"_Mel we have been threw this. She wants someone that isn't us right now that she can talk to like I did with Cena and Orton."_

"_Well she could have gotten someone else."_

_Rai sighed "She likes to talk to him and he is the only that made the effort to talk to her so now you have to deal with the fact that she is talking to him." She walked off with John right behind her. Melina rolled her eyes walking back to her locker room glancing at Riley and Nitro one more time before going in._

_Rie smiled at Nitro_

"_So how have you been?" He asked_

"_Better. Just still trying to deal with the fact that their gone."_

"_don't worry your self to much Rie. They are in a better place and they want you to be happy no matter what is happening."_

"_I know Nitro, but its just a little hard at times."_

"_Well that is why you have me and your family to support you threw things."_

"_You?"_

"_Yeah me."_

_Rie smiled "Well Im glad to have you."_

"_Good, Cause there is something I wanted to ask you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this weekend." He asked as she watched her face. She looked at him in total shock and had no idea that he thought of her in that way. She knew that she felt something more for him at the beginning of their relationship but she had no idea if he felt the same way she did. She bit her lip._

"_Rie you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I understand because your past relationships and the fact that you just lost your parents. I understand that I have to build my trust…" Was all he could get out before Rie put her finger to his lip. "I would love to go out with you." She smiled. _

_He looked at her "Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

_He smiled hugging her before kissing her forehead. Rie laughed. She knew that she had never let anyone any before and this is the first time for her and she wasn't about to let something like this slip threw her fingers again. She trusted him with everything and now she is going to trust him enough to take her out on a date._

"_Well I'll see you after the show."_

"_Okay."_

"_and we will talk about our date further."_

"_Okay Nitro. Be careful out there."_

"_I will." he said as he walked off. _

_Rie smiled watching take off down the hall. She felt like her life was becoming more and more complete. And who knew maybe in time she could talk to her sister about everything and that is something that she has wanted to do for the longest time, but was afraid to do it. Only time would tell._


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding Out The Truth!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas in this fic. I only own Rie and Rai is owned by my friend Tosha (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss)!**

Rie and Nitro had been together for about three weeks now. Melina couldn't stand it because she knew that Nitro was hers and only hers. If she couldn't have him then no one would not ever her own cousin Riley. Melina new that she had to make a pan to get him back to her without Rai and John finding out about it, but she was going to need some help with it. She smiled as she knew the one person that could help her do anything and she was going to make that call right away. She picked up her phone and called Stacy.

"Hello?" Stacy answered

"Hey Stace. It's Melina."

"Oh hey girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. But I have a to run something by you."

"Okay. What is up?"

"I told you about my cousins coming to live with me."

"Yeah. Im so sorry about their lost. How are they holding up?"

"They are getting better. Rai is dating John Cena while Riley has been hanging out with Nitro a lot."

"Your ex Nitro?"

"Yes."

"Wow and your taking it this really well."

"Actually no. that is why I'm calling you."

"Okay."

"Well I have a plan to break them up and get what is mine back."

"What is the plan?"

"Well I'm going to make it look like Nitro is cheating on Rie with me so she would break up with him and he can come back to the person he truly loves."

"That sounds good and all, but when and where are you going to do this?"

"Well the girls travel with us. So I was thinking we can do it at next weeks show."

"That is sounds great, but what do you mean us?"

"I need your help Stace."

"How?"

"I need you to bring Rie to his locker room when him and I are kissing."

"Mel I don't know."

"Stacy you know that I helped you when you needed me. Now I need you to help me with this please."

"Alright. Where are you guys going to be next week?"

"We are heading to Texas."

"Alright."

"San Antonio."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Thanks Stace."

"Your welcome Mel."

Melina smiled hanging up the phone. Now that she had her plan together she had to get ready to make Nitro hers again and she knew the outfit that would work on him the most. Rie ad Rai were packing their bags for the road. Rie had pretty much became herself again and Rai couldn't be happier about that because she wanted her little sister back for the longest time. She never knew that Riley meant so much to her until it was to late. But now that Nitro is in Rie's life things seemed better than ever. Rai smiled as she finished getting her bags together and went to help Rie with hers. Rie smiled as she grabbed everything that she needed and put it into the bag.

Rai walked into her room and saw Rie just about finished with her packing. She smiled at how much her sister has changed since their parents death. Rie zipped up her bag and turned around just to see Rai standing there smiling.

"Hey." Rie said

"Hey."

"everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy to have my kid sister back.."

Rie smiled "Well I'm happy that I can talk to you again without having to shut down completely."

"That is better than anything in this world."

"I know."

"Well we both are ready lets go see if Mel is ready."

Rie nodded walking out of her room and right towards Mel's. They knocked on the door. Melina walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hey girls."

"Hey." Rie said

"We wanted to see if you needed any help?"

"Nope. I just got finished packing."

"Okay." They said

Mel smiled as she brought her bags out of the room and took them downstairs. Rie and Rai grabbed their bags and followed her down. They sat down on the couch and waited for the guys to come and pick them up. Rie looked threw her phone at the pictures of her and Nitro together. Rai smiled as she looked at the TV trying to find something to watch while they waited. Mel on the other hand was in the kitchen and smirking at herself knowing that her plan was going to work. The guys pulled up and helped the girls with their bags. The girls got into the car and then the guys hopped in and they were off to the airport.

**San Antonio Arena For Monday Night Raw**

**Rie was sitting in Nitro's locker room watching him get ready. Nitro smiled at her as he finished up. Rai was with John in catering when they noticed Stacy walking in looking around. John knew that something was up because Stacy never came to a show unless someone invited her or someone was up to no good. Rai noticed the look on John's face and she could tell that something was wrong.**

"**John is everything okay?" She asked**

"**Yeah, but we have to find out something." He said**

"**what?"**

"**why Stacy Keibler is here." He said getting up.**

**Rai nodded as she got up and followed him over to the table. Stacy looked over and saw John coming with another girl. She groaned knowing that she would have to come up with a better lie than she had in her life. She smiled seeing them get closer to the table.**

"**Hey John."**

"**Stacy."**

"**How are you and who is this?"**

"**Im good and this my girlfriend Rai."**

"**Nice to meet you. Im Stacy Keibler."**

**Rai nodded**

"**Stacy why the hell are you here?"**

"**Well I was invited by Melina."**

"**why?"**

"**Because she wanted me to come watch the show. And where is Randy?"**

"**Randy is the least of your worries."**

"**Come on John. You know that Randy and I have a past."**

"**Yeah well he has moved on. So just let him go."**

**Stacy rolled her eyes "Whatever Cena. Do you know where I can find Melina."**

"**she is in her locker room right now" Rai said**

"**Thanks." Stacy said walking out of catering**

**John groaned as he watched her walk out. He knew that something wasn't right. So he decided to follow her. Rai followed him because she knew something wasn't right if John was acting this crazy about something. Stacy smiled reaching Melina's locker room she looked around to make sure no one was watching her before walking in. John stayed behind the corner. Stacy and Melina was in there for twenty minutes before they walked out of the locker room hand and hand. John watched them walking down the hall.**

**Nitro and Rie had just walked out of the locker room. He kissed her before letting her go towards Randy's locker room. Randy told him that Rie could hang out there while he was in his match since Rai and John always made out or talked about something else. Rie went to Randy's locker room and sat down. Stacy glared seeing her walk into his locker room, but she knew better than to act on it right away anyways. After Nitro's match he went straight to his locker room. He knew that Rie was okay until he was ready to go. He went in and Melina smirked at Stacy.**

"**you know what to do."**

"**Yes I do."**

**Melina nodded walking towards his locker room. She took a breathe and walked in. Nitro was in the shower. She smiled as she took off her jacket and set it down with her special nighty that always got Nitro right where she wanted him. Nitro walked out of the bathroom and look just to see Melina standing there.**

"**Hey big boy."**

**He groaned "Melina get the hell out of here."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I don't want you in here."**

"**Aww…Come on baby. You know you want me."**

"**Melina I haven't wanted you in a long time. Yes we had something a long time ago, but I have moved on with Riley and she makes me happy."**

**Melina growled "Damn Johnny I love you and you want my slut of cousin over me."**

"**don't you dare talk about her like that. Riley is the best thing that has ever happened to me in a long time."**

**Melina glared before pulling his head down and kissing him. Stacy pulled Randy and Riley towards the locker room just as John and Rai walked in.**

"**What the hell?" Rai asked with a growl**

**Nitro pushed her off "She is trying to break Rie and I up,"**

"**Cause he wants me."**

"**Melina, he hasn't mention you since he has been with Rie." John replied**

"**shut your mouth Cena."**

"**Don't you talk to him like that Mel. He has a point you have been acting weird."**

"**Rai don't believe them. They just want to make it sound like Im trying to hurt Rie."**

"**its because you are." Nitro said as Randy and Rie walked in**

"**Okay. We have missed something."**

"**Well you guys missed Melina trying to break Nitro and Rie up."**

"**Excuse me?" Rie said**

"**Its true little sister."**

"**why?"**

"**Because he was mine to begin with and you cant have him."**

"**Well if you feel that way about it Melina maybe I should just move out of your house."**

"**Fine. I don't need a little skank stealing boyfriend like you there."**

"**Well I'm leaving with my sister."**

"**What?"**

"**You heard me Mel. I don't want to be there either. We're family and you are trying to hurt Rie all over again. We don't need that so its best for us just to leave."**

"**fine go I don't need you. But you have no where to go."**

"**Yes they do."**

"**What?" She asked**

"**They are coming to live with me at my place. I have more than enough room there."**

"**Thanks babe." Rai said with a smile**

"**No problem. And don't worry Mel I will have them out by the weekend." He said**

"**FINE!" She yelled stomping out of the room**

**Rie sighed "I cant believe she would do that."**

"**don't worry babe you know that I would never do something like that to hurt you."**

"**I know."**

"**alright since that is over lets get the hell out of here." John said**

**They all nodded getting their things and walking out. John knew he made the right decision by moving the girls into his house. And he knew that he was head over hills in love with Rai. So it didn't bother him that Rie came with her because she was more like a little sister to him than anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting Them Settled!**

**Disclaimer: See on all of the pervious chapters!**

**John and the guys moved the last of the girls things into John's house. Rie and Rai looked around the huge house. Rie never seen anything so big in her life. Mel's house wasn't as big as this one so they knew that it was only a matter of time before they got lost. John smiled watching them look around the house as he set the last of the boxes down. Nitro and Randy shook their heads at him, but they knew that the girls were going to be a lot happier here with John then what they were with Mel.**

"**Okay girls. Welcome to the land of Cena."**

**Rie looked at him "Land of Cena?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Rai he is your boyfriend so you get to handle this one." She said sitting down**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Babe you have two girls leaving in this house. Its no longer the land of Cena."**

"**Why Not?"**

"**Cause for you, your not a bachelor anymore. And two there is no way in hell Im leaving in a house that is named."**

"**Fine." he groaned**

**Rie laughed "Your so whipped."**

"**AM NOT!"**

"**ARE TOO!"**

**Rai groaned "Alright children settle down NOW!"**

"**Fine." They said at the same time**

**Rai laughed as she went upstairs to the room she was going to be sharing with John and started to unpack her bags. Rie went to the bedroom that John had set up for her and started to unpack her things with the help of Nitro and Randy. John went into his room and started helping Rai unpacked her things. It was about three hours later when everyone got finished and they all walked into the living room.**

"**Okay so we have Rie's room done." Nitro said**

"**That's good. Rai and I finished up our room too." Rai nodded**

"**So what is next?" Rie asked**

"**Dinner." John replied picking up his phone and ordering some food.**

**The girls nodded as they sat down. Nitro and Randy shook their heads sitting on the other side of Rie with Nitro right next to her. John walked back into the room and sat down.**

"**food. Should be here soon."**

"**YAY!" The girls said. The guys laughed**

**Thirty minutes later the food arrived and everyone gathered around the table. Everyone ate and had some fun with making the girls laugh at the stupid things that they did when they first started out in the WWE. After dinner was done John let Nitro and Randy out before walking back into the living room where Rai and Rie were watching tv. He looked at the couch just to see the girls dozing off.**

"**Okay why don't we go get some rest." John said**

"**Are you sure babe?" Rai asked**

"**Yeah. We need to get some rest." John said**

"**He has a point Rai." Rie stated**

"**Okay. Night Rie." She said hugging her**

"**Night guys. And thanks Cena." Rie said walking into the guest bedroom**

**John nodded as he helped Rai up to their room. He watched her go into the bathroom and changed into her night clothes. While she was doing that he changed into his. He pulled back the covers on the bed and got in just as she walked out. He looked her over and saw her his eyes just wonder her body and he smiled slightly. She smiled walking over to the bed and getting in. She cuddled with him as soon as the covers were over her. He put his arms around her hand held her close. She smiled closing her eyes.**

"**Night Rai."**

"**Night John."**

"**I love you."**

**She looked up at him and smiled "I love you too."**

**He smiled as he kissed her forehead and went to sleep. She closed her eyes again and went to sleep soon after he did.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dating Game!**

**Disclaimer: in pervious chapters**

John, Rai, Rie, and Nitro have been dating for over a year now and things are looking better for the couples. Rie has been getting back to her normal self again and her sister couldn't help but to smile about that. That is all she wanted was to have her sister back from where ever her mind had her. John has been treating Rai like she was a queen in his eyes and knowing John that is what she was to him. Nitro couldn't be happier with Riley. She was the one girl that understood him in ways that no one else could. Melina never understood his passion or why he works out as hard as he does, but Riley has always gotten it. She never questioned him on things or why she didn't go out with him as much. He loved everything about her and he wouldn't change anything about her.

Melina on the other handed never understood what he saw in her. Riley was her cousin yes, but she was nothing compared to her. Melina was everything that Riley wasn't. She wasn't about to lose her man to her cousin that wasn't anything more than a little pawn. And of course Melina was going to do anything and everything to get him to understand that she is the only one for him even if it is going to hurt her cousin. In the mind of Melina that was going to be easier said than done, but when it comes to Rie, Rai is the one who gets overprotective when she knows that someone is trying to hurt her sister and when it is one of their family things get rough and hard for them.

The dating game that the girls are in is something more than love, but the game is going to be a lot much worse when they find out about their cousin involvement with them trying to get hurt. When they do find out that she is involve with everything that is going to happen you better believe that things are going to go down fast and hard.


End file.
